In many industrial operations, it is necessary to bond a polyolefin resin to another material or substrate. The substrate can be another resin or polymeric material, metals such as aluminum, or a variety of other materials. The most common polyolefin resins such as polypropylene or high density polyethylene are fairly difficult to bond because of the physical and chemical characteristics of the resin and the nature of the resin surface.
Heretofore, various procedures have been applied in an effort to improve the bonding characteristics of polyolefin resins. The simplest treatment involves degreasing the resin surface with organic solvents or detergent solutions. Another approach involves the roughening of the resin surface with abrasives or sandpaper. Chemical surface treatments have also been proposed which chemically alter or modify the resin surface. Chemical treatments including the use of etchants or strong oxidizing agents such as the use of chromic acid have also been proposed.
None of the procedures of the prior art have been entirely satisfactory and there has been a long felt need for a better way of preparing the surface of polyolefin resins for bonding.
A number of silicone compounds are known to be useful in improving the physical properties and processability of mineral filed polyolefin composites. However, finely divided mineral fillers of the siliceous type; and other types of fillers such as aluminum trihydrate and calcium carbonate present a large surface area and are more nearly akin in composition to the silicone containing coupling compounds.
The present invention is believed to present a significant advance in the bonding art and comprehends certain liquid coupling agents which can be readily applied to the surface of polyolefin resins. I have found that certain silicone compounds when applied to a polyolefin resin surface in liquid form, dried, and irradiated, such as by ultraviolet light, causes a surface modification of the resin which greatly improved surface adhesion to a wide variety of organic adhesives and glues. While not bound by any theory, it is believed that the coupling agent in conjunction with the ultraviolet irradiation may cause the polyolefin polymer chains within the resin to raise up or in some manner to be displaced, and the side chains to more prominently project, thus providing sites for interlocking with the adhesives. It is also believed that the improved adhesion may be due to enhancement of hydrogen bonding between the adhesive and polyolefin polymer chains. This is believed to be quite surprising in view of the limited bonding area involved and the fact that the silicone coupling agent is not well matched from a chemical standpoint to the organic materials being bonded. In any event, the coupling agents are superior in bonding performance and it is to be expected that they will be widely adopted by those skilled in the art since this invention provides a simple cold bonding at temperatures below that which distorts the polyolefin resin or its surface, or otherwise changes its basic structural and other physical characteristics.